Flynntlock Holmes and the Case of the Golden Mirror
||||4|168|August 17th, 2012|Drawn to Fight|Phineas and Ferb: The Truth}}When Lawrence's expensive golden mirror goes missing, Phineas and Ferb dress up as Flynntlock Holmes and Dr. Ferbson to find out who took it! This episode was released alongside a Good Luck Charlie episode, a Austin & Ally episode, an ANT Farm episode and the all-new Disney show, New Super Mario Bros. Super Show! in the second Who Dunnit? marathon. Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving and Louise are in the living room when suddenly Lawrence calls them to his bedroom. Panicking, the seven kids dash up the steps. Lawrence reveals that his golden mirror was stolen! When asked by Candace (who was already there), he assures them that he looked everywhere. Knowing no one in the family could've done it, he hires Phineas and Ferb to figure out who did it. Dressing up as detectives, they start by interviewing Isabella. Ferb holds Isabella in the chair (though she insists there is no need for them to do so- she won't try to escape) while Phineas interviews her. Realizing she had been with them the entire time, Phineas releases Isabella and calls Baljeet, who had gone to the bathroom and could've gotten the mirror then. Baljeet reveals that there was no way he could've gone upstairs and taken the mirror, as there is only one set of his footprints on the steps- the ones he made while dashing up there to talk to Lawrence. Phineas asks which bathroom he used, and Baljeet replies "The one down''stairs." Phineas and Lawrence are amazed they have a downstairs bathroom. They then interview Irving, as he has been known to slip in and out constantly without being noticed. He, like Baljeet, claims that there is only one set of his footprints on the steps. Phineas and Ferb decide to let him go, sure that this is true. Buford is next, but he simply answers with "very convincing no." Phineas and Ferb are convinced, and interview Louise. Louise insists she was downstairs the entire time, though Baljeet recalls her going upstairs as he goes to the bathroom. Irving also recalls her saying she had to talk to Lawrence, though Lawrence doesn't remember speaking to her. Phineas begins to blame Louise, but is stopped by Candace, who insists that he does more investigating. The first place they go is the steps, where they discover one set of Baljeet's footprints, one set of Buford's, one set of Isabella's, and three sets of Irving's. They interview Irving again, who admits that he did go upstairs, but only to use the bathroom. Phineas informs him of the downstairs bathroom, to which Isabella says "You didn't know about it until this morning." Phineas blushes and continues the interview. Irving finally admits that he really did take something- but it was only Ferb's underwear, he had no idea that Lawrence had a mirror. Ferb snatches his underwear and runs to his room to put them back. They continue investigating to see that Louise only has one set of footprints there, which means that Baljeet and Irving framed her. Phineas blames them for this, but shortly afterwards Ferb comes in and reveals that only Irving and Phineas have multiple footprints on the steps. Shortly after, Jeremy walks in carrying a shattered golden mirror, asking if it belongs to them. Everyone gasps, to which Jeremy says "I have a feeling that means yes." Jeremy takes the mirror to Ferb, who examines it to find the fingerprints of Lawrence, Phineas, Linda and Irving. Isabella is confused- Lawrence and Linda should've touched it, maybe even Phineas, but Irving? Baljeet adds that Irving said he had no idea that Lawrence ''HAD a mirror. Phineas tells Irving to confess, but Candace interrupts, reminding him that he, Irving and Louise are the top suspects right now. Ferb hires Candace as the new Flynntlock Holmes, and they begin investigation. Rest TBA. Running Gags Memorable Quotes Cast